There are no data yet to report on this protocol. To date, 39 subjects have been enrolled, with 31 remaining actively enrolled at this time (5 lost to death, 2 withdrew due to difficulty traveling back to NIH for exams, and 1 elected to withdraw due to overall burden of medical care). 23 participants have completed at least 1 year of follow-up following autologous stem cell transplant. A significant portion of the patients have been advised to use topical cyclosporine eye drops in response to changes in ocular indicators (symptoms, drop in Schirmers tear production, or worsening of surface dryness). The protocol has been amended to include healthy volunteers to contribute normal tear fluid samples to augment our normal control data base, which was deemed inadequate at time of date review in 2013. Our team hopes to correlate changes in patient symptoms and exam findings with changes in the tear fluid biomarkers. We anticipate completing a preliminary data analysis of approximately 25 participants and a similarly sized control group by the next reporting period.